Gekkou Nanase
Gekkou Nanase is Takeshi Nanase's younger brother who has loved Kuruim Isoshima. Appearance Personality Gekkou has a rather complicated personality. At first he seemed to be a rather calm individual who didn't speak a great amount. But after a while he seemed to be usually rather upbeat around others, specifically around his brother and Kurumi, and seems to actually be rather sociable. But underneath all that is a rather evil individual. Gekkou's attraction towards Kurumi can be called obsessive. This obsession lead him to being highly possesive of her and jealous towards his brother, to the point of hatred. He is also appears to care little for peoples lives, to the point where he hurts other with no remorse, even his own brother. History Gekkou was born approximately a year after Takashi. Not much is known about his early life other than he did kendo with is brother and met and fell in love with Kurumi Isoshima at some point. Sometime during middle school he learned, though didn't believe, that Takashi and Kurumi began dating. However, after realizing that they were dating, not knowing it was a fake relationship, he suspected Takashi was taking advantage of her phobia. Thus, conflict ensured between the two. Immediately after this, Takashi for some reason pushed Gekkou into and got hit by a car. This apparently caused lasting damagee to Gekkou's left leg and he quit kendo. Since then, Takeshi and Gekkou have had a strained and distanced relationship. Plot Gekkou in the beginning didn't play much of a role in the plot, besides being a key factor to Takashi's inner dilemas. But eventually he met and was trained by Washizu Kippei in the use of magic, and joined Ghost Trailer because of his trainer and to fight his brother. During the start of the main characters second year, Gekkou appeared before Takashi and Kurumi at the entrance ceremony, shocking both of them. After a few days of school, Gekkou appears to want to, and does, make up with Takashi, upon which the brothers seemed to be back to the way they were before the accident. He then was one of the people who saw the awakening of the leader of Ghost Trailer, Kazuma Ryuusenji. After which he participated in the assault on Wizard Brace by Ghost Trailer and Ancient Pendragon, during which he attacked Makoto Hitouji. Shortly after he was found by his brother and Kurumi, but he was found out by Takashi using Strike Vision. The brothers then fought, which culminated in Gekkou badly beating Takashi, kidnapping Kurumi, and finallt stealing Takashi's magic Gun Sword, Twilight. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Gekkou is skilled in kendo. He is able to hold his own against and even defeat the likes of Takeshi. Ancestral Magic:Acceleration Magic Angel Hunt: This is the name Gekkou's acceleration magic. It works by allowing him to teleport himself anywhere he wants. *'Accelerate': By saying the name of this spell, Gekkou is able to accelerate himself to invisible speeds. Spells Protection: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be protected from harm for a certain amount. Float: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be able to float or fly in the air. Relationships Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Ghost Trailer members